amitié
by Special Agent Sazoo
Summary: About a very strong bond between two certain persons, about knowing each other so well and about---, well perhaps that s what you can find out now. Have fun reading; I guess it s not necessary to mention, but I don t own things.


She heard someone on her front porch and instinctively knew that it was him. He never bothered himself with things like ringing a bell or knocking before coming in.

She knew that later that night he would be telling her about the dangers of not locking a door properly and she knew she wouldn't listen to him.

Right now she could hear her door close and someone coming closer to her study, where she sat, reading some files, doing some of the paperwork she took home with her.

He stood in the doorframe of her study, watching her. She read a file an eyebrow raised, obviously she was not agreeing with what she read. Her hair curling on her shoulders, lips lightly parted, and a glass of what he would bet was Bourbon in front of her. Next to her, another dozen of files. He sighed; she never listened when he told her to take a break, or to relax…

She looked up from her file asking: "What can I help you with?"

From the look in her face and from the lack of surprise he concluded she must have known that it was him, that he stood there for a while watching her.

"Thought I'd drop by for a few moments…" he tried with a smile on his face.

The glance she shot him had something suspicious. She studied him for a few seconds, finally deciding to let it rest.

He thankfully accepted a glass of Bourbon she offered him. She closed the files on her desk and led him to her living room, where they both sat down.

"You really should take more time for yourself, you know Jen?"

"Look who's talking." She stated with a little grin.

He watched her closely.

"Let's not talk about that now." Jen added.

She enjoyed sitting next to him, staring into the fire and sharing memories. During those moments they didn't speak much. They had finally managed to establish some kind of friendship. Both of them enjoyed their relationship, they could visit each other whenever they wanted to, knowing that the other one would always find the time to be together for a bit.

Sometimes they talked about a case, other times they just watched something happen together, but they never spoke about their past. There was no sense in doing so. They wouldn't change what happened and both of them feared the result of that talk. There were times when he wanted to know why she left without saying a proper goodbye. But then, she wasn't there and sorting things out wasn't an option and he wouldn't have gone so far to search for her

Whereabouts, he was able to find out, no question, but he knew she left not wanting him to know where she was going; otherwise she would have left an address. There were periods when her leaving was hard to accept for him, but finally he found a way to go on with live without thinking about the whys all day. On the other hand, she had hide for a while, not wanting him to find her, because she knew the moment he was there on her front porch she wouldn't be able to send him away. Jen as well has lived through nights of crying, sleepless nights wondering why she had left him. What it was that frightened her then and although she knew exactly why she did what she did, she felt the urge to talk to him. To express everything to him and to beg him pardon. But begging for pardon never was an option, plus too many years were gone by. He would have gone on with live…

Of course there were still the fights at the office and no, not just for show…

They really could drive each other crazy with their doings, but shouting at each other had always been part of their relationship, even in Paris. Oh gosh, how angry he sometimes was with her back then, when he found out what she did the whole day… She let out a chuckle at a very, very special memory.

He turned his head, "What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

She smiled at him before answering. "Paris."

Silence was back between them.

But it was a very comfortable silence. They could think about their time together 9 years ago without blushing at each other. They've had a hell of a time and there was nothing to take their memories. They had managed to keep them through several memory-losses.

His arm wound around her waist and pulled her a little closer to him.

She let her head rest on his shoulders.

The fire cracked every now and then and Jen began to feel a bit sleepy.

Gibbs could feel the light change of pressure against shoulder, perhaps it was time to go…

"Jen, I should go now."  
She opened her eyes again, looking at him.

"You don't have to…"

"I know, but you're tired. It´ d be the best for you to go up and get some sleep…."

Without even noticing she pouted a bit and he tried hard not to laugh at her expression, it was extremely cute. She had done that back in Paris too, when he denied anything to her.

She knew he was right. But she felt too comfortable to move now.

Jenny could feel Jethro shifting. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Jen!"

She sighed. "You're right."

The two stood up and she walked him to the front door.

"Goodnight, Jethro!" Her fingers slipped over his cheek.

He smiled and then turned around, walking to his car. He didn't look back. He knew she watched him until he drove away, closing the door behind her.

She went upstairs, falling on the covers. Being asleep the moment her body hit the bed.


End file.
